A Torrid Horror Movie
by Lima's Angel
Summary: Quand Kurt et Blaine passe une petite soirée tranquille tout seul, quand Blaine force son amoureux à voir un film d'horreur et que celui ci se venge... à sa manière ;-) Fluffy Smut attaque !


_Petite fiction d'anniversaire pour Noémie, qui pour seul prompt m'as donné « Du fluff c'est toujours bien » . Donc en voilà mais avec une dose de smut, pas que je pense que ça te dérange;-p  
Encore Joyeux Anniversaire !_

* * *

**A Torrid Horror Movie**

* * *

**PDV de Blaine**

-Non, non, non et non Blaine !  
Je me doutais que ce serait difficile mais j'espérais au moins que Kurt se montre plus coopératif que ça

-Aller, Kurt, je te jure qu'il ne fait pas si peur que ça .

-Peu importe, il n'y a pas moyen que tu me fasses accepter de regarder '' Esther ''. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas supporter les films d'horreur !  
-Premièrement c'est plus un thriller qu'un film d'horreur et deuxièmement je pensais qu'on avait fait un marché.  
C'était il y a longtemps mais on avait convenu de regarder le film préféré de l'autre peu importe le genre du dit film.  
Kurt soupira avant de me regarder d'un air obligé mais aussi déterminé, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait évidement une condition.  
-D'accord. Dit-il  
-Mais ? Demandais-je  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a un ''mais'' ?  
-Rien, je le sais c'est tout.  
-Mais... 1) J'ai le droit de me serrer contre toi aussi fort que je le veux. 2) Après ce soir le marché ne tient plus et 3) Tu es obligé de me prévenir avant chaque scène effrayante. Énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts.  
-Ça marche ! Acceptai-je  
J'allai mettre le DVD dans le lecteur et revint m'asseoir à côté de Kurt sur le lit en lui tendant un coussin.  
-Pourquoi faire ? Me demanda t-il  
-Pour te cacher derrière pendant les scènes qui font peur. Répondis-je comme si c'était évident.  
-J'en ai pas besoin, j'aurai qu'à me cacher dans ton épaule ! Dit-il, jetant le coussin à côté de lui. Comme ça ! Rajouta t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mon épaule.

-T'es bête. Lui dis-je en rigolant légèrement, l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête  
-Je sais, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? Répliqua t-il  
-Si, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, même quand tu me forces à regarder des films horribles.  
-Hey ! J'adore ce film et en plus tu ne l'as même pas encore vu alors attends un peu avant de le juger.  
-D'accord, d'accord, désolé. Mais t'as plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il soit bien ! Conclut-il tout en se calant confortablement contre moi.  
-Il est plus que bien. Affirmai-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules avant d'appuyer sur le bouton ''play'' de la télécommande. Par contre regarde pas trop les premières images, c'est plutôt gore.  
-Le gore ça peut aller, c'est plus quand il y a des histoires paranormales ou des trucs qui viennent à l'écran d'un coup que j'aime pas.

-Ah bah ça va alors, il a du suspens et deux trois trucs qui surprennent sinon c'est plutôt … tranquille on va dire.  
-Si tu le dis. Dit-il en rigolant doucement, avant de cacher sa tête dans mon épaule comme je lui avait conseillé.  
Le reste de la soirée se passa un peu pareil : Kurt qui serrait ma main quand il avait peur et se cachait la tête dans mon épaule quand je lui disais tandis que je faisais mes propres commentaires audio sur le film. Malgré tout, au bout d'un moment Kurt commença à s'ennuyer.  
-Il reste beaucoup de temps avant la fin ? Me demanda t-il  
-Non, une petite demi-heure, pourquoi ? Tu en as marre ?  
-Non, mais je commence à être un peu fatigué.  
-On peut finir demain si tu veux.  
-Oh, non je veux voir la fin !  
-D'accord.  
Il reposa sa tête sur mon épaule et resta calme pendant à peine 5 minutes. Il désenlaça nos mains et commença à embrasser mon cou.  
-Je croyais que tu voulais voir la fin. Lui fis-je remarquer.

-J'écoute, ça me suffit. Répliqua t-il avant de recoller ses lèvres à ma peau , touchant presque ma pomme d'Adam.  
J'avais un peu de mal à respirer : bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois que Kurt me faisait ce genre de chose, mais d'habitude c'était moi qui initiais les choses. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi spontané. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement quand il se mit à mordiller mon cou à cet endroit qui me faisait perdre tout contrôle de mon être.

-Kurt... Le réprimandais-je en gémissant à moitié. S'il te plaît, j'ai envie de voir la fin.  
-Tu la connais par cœur. Grogna t-il en posant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.  
-Peut-être mais ça n'empêche que j'ai envie de le voir en entier. Il ne reste que 20 minutes, c'est le dénouement tu peux bien attendre et regarder, non ? Lui dis-je plus fermement cette fois, ce qui le fit arrêter.

Kurt soupira et s'écarta de moi d'un coup, s'allongeant de tout son long sur mon lit avec un air faussement vexé sur le visage. Tans pis, il n'avait qu'à prendre son mal en patience. Ce qu'il fit... mais à sa manière : Il commença par s'étirer, poussant des gémissements plus que suggestifs qui avaient un effet dingue sur mon corps. Puis il se plaignit qu'il faisait trop chaud, enleva son pull (sous lequel, bien sur il ne portait rien) et enfila à la place mon vieux t-shirt de la Dalton Academy, car il savait que j'adorais quand il le portait : j'étais une des seules personnes devant lesquelles il acceptait de ne pas être sur son 31 et j'aimais savoir qu'il avait tellement confiance en lui qu'il ne se sentait pas obligé de se cacher derrière des tenues extravagantes en ma présence. Il s'allongea de nouveau sur le lit, posant sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je lui caressai les cheveux (ce qu'il adorait) tout en restant focalisé sur le film. La scène finale était maintenant à l'écran et je pouvais sentir les ongles de Kurt s'enfoncer dans mes jambes quand il avait peur.  
-Tue-la, tue-la avant qu'elle ne te tue. Murmurait-il à l'intention de l'écran même s'il savait que le personnage ne pouvait l'entendre, ce qui me fit doucement rire.  
-T'inquiète pas, elle va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait. Le rassurai-je et une minute plus tard la méchante se prenait un bon coup de chaussure dans le nez.  
-Yes ! S'exclama Kurt  
Il me faisait tellement craquer quand il devenait aussi enthousiaste et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en le voyant ainsi.  
-Alors , c'était si terrible que ça ? Le charriai-je  
-Oh ça va ! Répondit-il en rigolant un peu. D'accord je dois avouer que c'est un bon film, même si ce n'est pas le genre de film que je préfère. Mais maintenant j'ai un peu peur d'adopter... *  
-Tu sais, on pourra toujours utiliser une mère porteuse... Lui dis-je en souriant.  
-Ou tu pourras essayer de me mettre enceint. Répondit-il  
-Tu sais que ce n'est pas techniquement possible n'est-ce pas ? Lui fis-je remarquer.  
-Je sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne devrait pas essayer. Répliqua t-il en se relevant pour embrasser mon cou.  
-Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Répondis-je en attrapant l'arrière de son cou pour capturer ses lèvres entre les miennes.  
10 minutes plus tard nous étions serrés l'un contre l'autre, nos langues dansant un balai endiablé ensemble et nos mains caressant le corps de l'autre.  
-Attends. M'interrompit Kurt, le souffle court . Je... je veux essayer quelque chose. Dit-il en rougissant un peu.  
-D... d'accord. Lui dis-je en me laissant totalement faire.  
Il m'embrassa de plus en plus bas dans le cou, et il m'enleva mon t-shirt quand le col commença à le gêner. Il continuait de descendre sur mon torse, s'amusant à mordiller ma peau de temps en temps. Il se mit à caresser l'intérieur de ma cuisse quand il arriva au niveau de mon nombril avec sa bouche. Il remontait de plus en plus sa main, la posant finalement sur mon entrejambe, m'arrachant un gémissement. Je le sentit sourire contre ma peau et il augmenta la pression de sa main sur mon sexe, le massant un peu plus fort.  
-Kurt... l'implorai-je, pensant qu'il irait plus lentement, mais à la place il dé-zippa ma braguette et baissa mon pantalon et mon boxer assez pour pouvoir libérer mon sexe et le prendre entièrement en main.  
-Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ce soir ? Lui demandai-je, tandis qu'il continuait de me caresser.  
-Je sais pas, je me sens très excité, et je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi... C'est peut être la pleine lune je sais pas... Répondit-il en me regardant de ses yeux remplis de luxure, même s'il rougissait encore un peu.  
Il baissa de nouveau les yeux, se focalisant sur les mouvements que faisait sa main sur mon sexe. Je fermai les yeux et me contentai d'apprécier la sensation de sa main sur moi. Il me rendait fou et encore je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines car je sentis soudainement ses lèvres se poser sur mon gland.  
-Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kurt ? Lui demandai-je en le regardant, plus que surpris par son geste.  
-J'expérimente. Répondit-il de sa voix qui me faisait fondre, prenant cette fois mon sexe entièrement dans sa bouche.  
Il commença à faire des va et vient avec sa bouche et je perdis lentement la tête à chacun de ses mouvements.  
-Kurt... je... je … vais... essayai-je de le prévenir mais il ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire il accéléra même ses mouvements.  
Ça ne me prit que de deux secondes de plus pour jouir en criant le nom de Kurt, pendant que celui-ci avala tout avant de relâcher mon sexe et de me regarder d'un air triomphant et rempli d'amour.  
-Si j'avais su je t'aurais fait regarder ce film il y a un bout de temps. Lui dis-je un peu plus tard alors que nous étions emmitouflés sous les couvertures, sa tête posée sur mon torse.  
Kurt rigola doucement.  
-Ce n'était pas à cause du film. J'avais juste envie de le faire, d'essayer pour voir ce que ça faisait. Me confia t-il  
-Et bien, sache que si tu a encore des expériences à faire, je suis plus que partant pour te servir de cobaye. Répondis-je.  
-J'espère bien, parce que je ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi pour ça.  
Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser une dernière fois avant de se laisser glisser dans ses rêves.

* * *

_* Pour ceux n'ayant jamais vu Esther l'histoire est celle d'une famille qui adopte une petite fille qui ne va pas rendre leur vie des plus faciles... Je ne vous en dis pas plus si vous avez envie de le voir, ce que je vous conseille fortement ;-) _


End file.
